I Blushed and said I LOVE YOU!
by Khezurah
Summary: High school is fine.But not the love life of the students in Konoha Gakuen 2nd year!2nd year students are hard-to-get,stubborn,idiots,and shy!Naruhina,Saiino,Sasusaku,Nejiten,and Shikatema!Full of love triangles, Love sure is a bastard!
1. First day,Love didn't bloom yet!

**Guys….!This is my 1****st**** Story! It's okay if you don't like it,,because so far..I'm still a beginner! Please comment and review it! Well for this Chapter,romance is still not into it because it's still their 1****st**** day!So please be patient! Ganbatte Minna!**

**The First day of school at Konoha Gakuen seems to be exciting because that school seems to be popular. At class 2-C, They introduced themselves at the front. Kakashi Hatake, their adviser, said that they should participate. So they did. The 1****st**** one to participate is Uchiha Sasuke, a mysterious boy.**

**Sasuke: Yo, I think everyone knows my name. Well I'm just a guy, I have small likes, small dislikes, and simple dream. That's all.**

**A girl named Sakura blushed because they had eye-eye contact with Sasuke. She sits near the window so after looking at Sasuke's eyes, she suddenly took her eyes away from him and instead, she looked at the Sakura Blossom Tree outside the window while Sasuke just didn't mind all that stuff.**

**Sakura(thinking): Sasuke-kun, I liked you ever since we're only middle schooler. But not even a percent changed between us. It's still 0. Gosh. (frowned)**

**The 2****nd**** student was Uzumaki Naruto. **

**Naruto: Hi guys. I am Naruto Uzumaki. My dream is to become a strong person and to be acknowledge by everyone. I love Ramen, Dango, Takoyaki, and the girl that I liked. I hate evil dudes. That's all. (smiles to everyone,)**

**The bell rang, and everyone left their classrooms except for Naruto Uzumaki and Hyuuga Hinata.**

**Naruto: Ne….How I miss those memories from our Middle School and 1****st**** year life….right?**

**Hinata(blushes): Y-yeah..N-naruto-kun…..But y-you kn—**

**Naruto(interrupts): Byee! Sasuke's waiting for me! I almost forgot!**

**Hinata(kind of sad): Y-yeah..Naruto-kun..**

**(Naruto left.)**

**Hinata(talks to herself): Naruto-kun..i-if only you knew what I feel for you.**

**I've always been watching you, with your smile that doesn't disappear easily, with that childish characteristic of you, with your determination that makes someone even more confident, and you're good side. N-naruto-kun…. I always liked you…**

**Meanwhile…..**

**Sakura: Well,, today is awesome.. Ino. If only you are in our class, but you're in 2-D.**

**Ino: yeah. But I found a handsome guy!**

**Sakura: Who? Is it Akimichi Chouji?**

**Ino: EWW no way! It is Sai!**

**Sakura: ohh… Sasuke's look alike.**

**Ino: kind of.. Speaking of Sasuke.. How are you two going?**

**Sakura: Still 0%. Gosh. When I say hi, he always ignore me. Then it's like I don't exist in his world.. pffft. Still not improving at all.**

**Ino: WHAT? My advices don't work on him? **

**Sakura: Yeah. **

**bell rings**

**Sakura: Let's head back to our classrooms now Ino pig.**

**Ino: Yeah.. Forehead Sakura.**

**Then they gone to their classrooms.**

**Naruto: Hey guys, when will our festival happen?**

**Hinata: T-three days from now, N-naruto-kun.**

**Naruto: Thanks Hinata-chan!**

**Then he gone to Sasuke's chair.**

**Naruto(smiles and waves at Hinata): Thanks Again!**

**Hinata(blushes): N-naruto-kun,. Smiled at me for the first time! I idolized him..but i-I only see his s-smile far away. But, but k-know, he smiled personally to m-me! (She felt kind of dizzy)**

**Meanwhile, at class 2-D..**

**Ino: Sai is so handsome Chouji! But he always concentrate on his sketchpad! I can't really observe him because he's so far away from my seat!**

**Chouji: yeah..but you know? Potato Chips are better than him!**

**Ino(while punching Chouji): Idiot!**

**Sai suddenly looked at Ino and Ino smiled at Sai but he is shy so he took his eyes away from her.**

**Ino:*sigh. So after all, Sakura and I are just the same.**

**Bell rings**

**Chouji: I have to go. I'll watch the clouds with Shikamaru today.**

**The students at the class 2-D left except for Sai who is still finishing his drawing and Ino who is still packing her books.**

**Chouji: Where is class 2-B? Oh,there it is!**

**Chouji knocked and opened the door then suddenly,a girl standing at the front of the classroom shouted:SHIKAMARU!YOU LAZY ASSED CREEP!**

**Chouji: Whoah,what a ruckus!**

**Shikamaru: Chouji!**

**Chouji: You two are the only ones who are left here. What are shouting about?**

**Shikamaru: Well,this troublesome woman,Temari,is giving me a troublesome problem.**

**Temari: You Idiot! I am so unlucky because my partner is a lazy asshole!**

**Shikamaru: It isn't my fault you know!**

**Temari: I know! But you don't care about me!**

**Shikamaru: Do our projects on your own. I'm just a lazy-cloud lover guy after all.**

**Temari: Oh!you bitch!**

**Chouji(closes the door slowly and runs): That's so scary!**


	2. Naruto and Sasuke's Crushes Revealed!

**Konnichiwa Minna! Nice to meet you again! So..in this chapter, the crush thingy had shown up! SO onegai! Pls! Reviews! I can't write anymore if no one would review because to be honest, I get my courage to my readers!Ganbatte Minna!**

**Morning Arrived.**

**Shikamaru: Well how troublesome. I don't want to see that girl again. *sigh. Going to class with that girl is a drag. She's scarier than my mom.**

**Chouji: What ever Shika.**

**Chouji bumped on someone from class 2-A.**

**Neji: Hey! Watch where you're going!**

**Chouji(trembles): Y-y-y-yeah Neji-san!**

**Chouji then grabs Shikamaru and runs.**

**Chouji(shouts while running): I'm SORRY!**

**Neji: Tch. Bastard.**

**Tenten: Neji,please control your temper.**

**Lee: Yeah Neji-kun! I'm so worried about you involving in a fight!**

**Neji: You don't have to worry! Me? Losing? That won't happen!**

**Meanwhile,.**

**Chouji(stops running and breathes deeply): WHEW! What a relief!**

**Shikamaru: Just what the heck are you running for?**

**Chouji: Because I'm scared!**

**Shikamaru(touches his hair and rubs it): Well, his eyes are scary. But it's not really worth running for!**

**Chouji: That's not it! You don't know him?**

**Shikamaru: Not really. Thinking is too troublesome.**

**Chouji: God you lazy dude. He is Hyuuga Neji. The most fearsome male in Konoha History!**

**Shikamaru: Really?**

**Chouji: I'm not kidding!**

**Shikamaru: What fearsome trouble did he do?**

**Chouji: Well, when we are still 1****st**** year students, he walked to a road where gang groups hang out frequently. Then the gang leader, who was jealous of Neji for he is handsome, challenged him in a fight. They fought. The—**

**Shikamaru: I know what happened. I can predict it. The gang leader underestimated Neji and Neji was pissed and kicked the shit out of him. But of course, the whole gang fought with Neji. But in the end, Neji won. Right?**

**Chouji: As expected from the lazy-smart-cloud lover guy!**

**Shikamaru(thinking): Chouji, even a child can predict that hypothesis. **

**bell rings**

**Shikamaru: What a drag. Got to go Chouji, class will start soon.**

**Chouji: Well me too! Bye..see ya.**

**Shikamaru: I know.**

**Then they both got separated.**

**Meanwhile on class 2-C..**

**Naruto: HAHAHAH! Sasuke! You suck at drawing!**

**Sasuke(hits Naruto's head): Shut up! You suck too!**

**Naruto: Sasuke, it's been 3 years already since we've met but you still hadn't said to me who your crush was.**

**Sasuke: I know right. Say yours first.**

**Naruto: O-okay, but lets do the pinky swear first and promise me not to blurt it to others. Keep it as a secret between us.**

**Sasuke: Yeah.. So is mine.**

**Naruto: Pinky**

**Sasuke: Swear!**

**Naruto: Yosh!(whispers to Sasuke). My crush is Hyuuga Hinata!**

**Sasuke(stands in his sit and shouts): WHAT THE?**

**Naruto: Got a problem?**

**Students(stares at Sasuke): Huh?**

**Sasuke(sits): Nothing really.**

**Naruto: Who's yours?**

**Sasuke(whispers to Naruto): At first, I viewed at her as an annoying person. But when she helped me long ago when we were still Middle School Students, I likes her since then.**

**Naruto: So I'm asking, who is it?**

**Sasuke: H-Haruno, S-Sakura.**

**Naruto(stands in his sit and shouts): WHAT THE?**

**Sasuke: Got a problem?**

**Students(stares at Naruto): Huh? WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU SHOUTING ABOUT NARUTO?**

**Naruto: Sasuke is involved too!**

**Students(except for Hinata and Sakura): NO ONE WILL ACCUSE SASUKE-KUN!**

**Sasuke: *sigh.**

**Sakura(thinking): DAMN YOU BASTARDS! SAYING THAT TO SASUKE-KUN! GRR! THAT IS MY LINE! **

**Hinata(thinking): N-naruto-kun,…**

**Naruto(sits): Sasuke, what about let's visit Shikamaru, Ino, Chouji, and Sai later after class?**

**Sasuke: Fine with me.**

**Sakura: Oh! Oh! I want to visit them too!**

**Naruto(stands then goes towards Hinata's seat): Umm.,Hinata. I heard you are good with Mathematics. Can you teach me later? Because the Quarter Exams are almost coming right after the Festival.**

**Hinata(blushes): S-sure Naruto-kun!**

**Naruto: But, come with us first. Don't worry. We will just visit Ino and the others. We will study under the Sakura Blossom Tree right after we finish visiting them!**

**Hinata(thinking): Come to think of it, I haven't spoke..to Ino and the others..since we aren't classmates anymore.**

**Naruto(comes closer to Hinata's face): So?**

**Hinata(turns away from Naruto): Y-yeah!**

**Naruto: Then, See ya after class!**

**Sasuke(speaks very softly, like he is the only one who could hear what he's babbling about): Really..(grins).Naruto is really fast when it comes to Love. **

**Sakura(stares at Sasuke): Damn, his face is so hot! **

**Sasuke(looks at Sakura): eh?**

**They both experienced eye-eye contact.**

**Sakura(blushes then looks at the window): Shit! He's so handsome!**

**Sasuke: Man, her green eyes kills me. It's so pretty.**

**Sakura(stares at the Sakura Blossom Tree): You know Sakura, maybe he doesn't hate me. Somehow, maybe he likes me. Judging by his face a while ago, it's like he wants to look at me more longer. Maybe something good will happen to me. I hope I exist in his world already.**


	3. Saiino,Naruhina:CONFESS YOUR LOVE!

**~~Kyaahhh! SaiIno and Naruhina is already in romantic action! I sooo love it! Hehe….I'm a very busy person guys…VERY VERY VERY VERY BUSY! So please be patient!..Ganbatte Minna!**

_**Bell rings**_

**Naruto(stands right away): YOSH! Come on guys!**

**Sasuke(stands calmly): Yeah, yeah.**

**Sakura: I can't wait to see them!**

**Hinata: M-me too!**

**Then the 4 of them left their classrooms and visited the class of Ino,Sai,and Chouji.**

**Chouji: NAARRUUTOOO!**

**Naruto: CHHOOUUJI! Long time no see!**

**Chouji: I know! You've gotten more handsome!**

**Naruto: Haha! You're becoming more healthy!**

**Chouji: I think so!**

**Ino: Hinata! How's it goin'?**

**Hinata: I'm fine…Ino-chan.**

**Ino: You're quiet as always!**

**Hinata(smiles): Y-yeah!**

**Naruto(saw the smile of Hinata): SHIT! MY EYES ARE BLIND!**

**Sasuke(slaps Naruto): Idiot.**

**Naruto(whispers to Sasuke): But I saw her smile! It's so refreshing! Do you get it?**

**Sasuke: I know. Just be calm or I'll slap you harder.**

**Naruto: Roger that!**

**Ino: Sai-kun! Where are you? Naruto and the others are here to visit us!**

**Sai: O-oh.. Hi everyone!**

**Sasuke: Heh. Busy drawing something again?**

**Sai: Sort of.**

**Naruto: Well then. Do you want to come with us? We'll visit Shika.**

**Chouji: No thanks. We've already done that.**

**Sasuke: I see. Bye.**

**Sai,Ino,Chouji: Bye!**

**They proceeded to the School Backyard, because they heard Shikamaru is there.**

**Shikamaru: Yo!**

**Naruto: Long time no see!**

**Sakura: EH? Who is that girl beside you?**

**Shikamaru: Oh,her? My Class Partner. She is too troublesome.**

**Temari: First of Dimwit, I'm not troublesome. My name is Sabaku No Temari. Can I be friends with all of you?**

**All: SURE! You're welcome anytime.**

**Temari: Thanks!**

**Naruto: Our job is done! Let's go, Hinata!**

**Hinata: Y-yes!**

**All of them separated.**

**Meanwhile.,Sai was under the Green Tree, and he continued his drawing.**

**Ino: Ne, ne Sai-kun! What are you drawing?**

**Sai(hides the sketchpad directly): N-nothing!**

**Ino: Please!**

**Sai: No!**

**Sai lost his guard and Ino snatched it right away.**

**Ino: I-is this me?**

**Sai: I-ino-chan, I loved you ever since we were still middle school students. But you're so popular that you're always surrounded by people. I can't always see you, that's why I drew your face and look at it everytime.**

**Ino: Sai,. I..waited for this moment.**

**Sai: So..Ino-chan likes me too?**

**Ino: Silly. I also love you. Not just like.**

**Sai: so I guess.. I, love..you..too!**

**Ino(smiles): Hehe!**

**Sai(thinking): I can't believe it! The girl of my dreams has finally accepted me!**

**Ino(thinking): Lucky! I'm so Lucky!**

**Sai: Umm..I was wondering..since I am your boyfriend already..C-can I hug you?**

**Ino(hugs Sai): Of course Idiot!**

**Meanwhile..**

**Naruto: Ne! This place is so memorable! **

**Hinata: Y-yeah! Since all of us met here!**

**Naruto: Yosh! Let's start our tutorial now! This method is the hardest of all!**

**Hinata: W-well.,you will just memorize the 1****st**** formula and you follow the steps in the textbook. Following it is easy!**

**Naruto(goes closer to Hinata): Hinata! You look so cute when you talk more!**

**Hinata(blushes): N-naruto-kun!**

**Naruto(blushes): Th-the truth is, I like Hinata-chan since the 1****st**** day of our middle school life. She is so cute,calm,and most of all,helpful,even though she doesn't have much confidence. She is so shy, but she'll help you even if she lose the courage. She is the girl I've been wanting since then.**

**Hinata(thinking): I-IS THIS REAL? NARUTO IS..IS CONFESSING TO ME?**

**Naruto: Hinata-chan, Can I be your partner for the festival that will arrive two days from now?**

**Hinata: S-sure Naruto-kun!**

**Naruto: But I guess Hinata-chan doesn't like me.**

**Hinata: That's not true! N-naruto-kun, I just don't have the courage to say it! I idolized Naruto-kun for he is dependable, he has a strong determination, he helps others even if it risk his life, and he is a good person! Th-they say Naruto-kun is an idiot, but for me, he is a boy who is a hero to everyone! Everytime I have a problem, I imagine Naruto-kun's face and remember what he said to me when he helped me once "**_**Don't worry! Giving up right away won't do you any good! Believe in yourself that you can do what you really are meant to do!"**_

**Naruto: Hinata..chan..**

**They go closer towards each other, they almost kissed but suddenly someone pushed Naruto and said:**

**STOP FLIRTING WITH MY COUSIN OR I'LL KILL YOU! JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO DIE EASILY..I WILL NOT..FORGIVE YOU! YOU JERK! I'LL KICK YOU UNTIL YOU FLEW AWAY TO THE MOON!..**


	4. Neji vs Naruto:For Hinata,I will!

**Konnichiwa Minna!I think I'm gonna die!My school life is really messed up!I can rarely touch the laptop and write my story, and I can barely watch Naruto Shippuden!T_T..Please be patient guys!I already said that I'm a busy person!.Ganbatte Minna!**

**STOP FLIRTING WITH MY COUSIN OR I'LL KILL YOU! JUST TELL ME IF YOU WANT TO DIE EASILY..I WILL NOT..FORGIVE YOU! YOU JERK! I'LL KICK YOU UNTIL YOU FLEW AWAY TO THE MOON!..**

**Naruto: Hyuuga Neji? I'm not flirting with her! I was just talking to her!**

**Hinata: Neji-nii-chan! Please! Stop it!**

**Hinata's eyes began to water.**

**Neji: If this happen again, watch out.**

**Neji walks away slowly.**

**Naruto: So..that's it. I'll be your date for the incoming festival!**

**Hinata: O-okay!**

**Neji heard what Naruto said. He ran towards Naruto and punches his back.**

**Naruto shouted.**

**Neji: I KNEW IT! YOU WERE FLIRTING WITH HER! And Hinata-sama, if you continue hanging out with this loser, your destiny will be worse.**

**Naruto: Sh-shut up dumbass! You have no right to choose the destiny of the others! You'll have to go through me first! If I win, I will date Hinata! As if I will just give her up! **

**Neji(giggles): You got the nerves to say that,huh? Think you can beat me? Get a life! You'll have to train 10 years before you beat me!**

**Naruto(grins): You bet!**

**Naruto punched Neji obviously, but Neji dodged it. Every time Naruto punches, Neji always blocks it. No attack will work on him. Neji captured Naruto, then he punches him wildly. Naruto coughed blood.**

**Shikamaru: SASUKEE YOUR BESTFRIE—AHHHHH!(Shikamaru slipped on the floor.)**

**Temari: HAHAHA! DIMWIT!**

**Shikamaru: Ow shit! How Troublesome!**

**Temari: Oh sorry! I forgot to warn you that this is a wet floor!**

**Shikamaru: Argh! You're crazy! What a drag!**

**Temari: HAHAHA!**

**Shikamaru: This isn't the time to be fooling around.**

**Temari: Anyways, what happened? What are you rushing here for? **

**Shikamaru: Well Sasuke.**

**Sasuke: What?**

**Shikamaru: Naruto was—**

**Temari: LOOK! IT'S THE BOY WHO HAD A WHISKER MARK AND NEJI HYUUGA! THEY'RE FIGHTING!**

**Shikamaru: I should have said that.**

**Temari: Whatever!**

**Sakura(goes outside their classroom): What are you shouting at Temari? I was packing my back so that I can go home and you shouted!**

**Sasuke: Look at the field.**

**Sakura(looks at the field, where the Sakura Tree was planted.): NARUTO!**

**Ino: You heard something?**

**Sai: Yeah Ino-chi. Sakura was shouting Naruto's name.**

**Chouji: Don't mind that. Maybe Naruto made an awful thing to Sakura-san again.**

**Ino: But her voice! It's like she's worried!**

**Sakura shouted again.**

**Sakura: Let's go to the field now!**

**Chouji heard Sakura. Then he looked upon the field.**

**Chouji: Oh my holy potato chip! Naruto and Hyuuga Neji!**

**Sai and Ino: Let's go!**

**They all rushed out and came through the field.**

**All: Naruto!**

**Sai was about to help Naruto, but Sasuke stopped him.**

**Sasuke: Sai, leave him alone. I know that Naruto won't lose.**

**Sai: O-okay,.**

**Hinata(tears fell down through her face): NARUTO-KUN!**

**Naruto saw Hinata crying.**

**Naruto fell to the ground.**

**Neji: HEH! That's what you get for being too confident. I won.**

**Naruto laughed.**

**Naruto: Hehehe. This is embarrassing. To let the girl that I like see me like this. You know, it's not over yet. I WON'T LET THE GIRL THAT I LIKE CRY JUST BECAUSE OF ME!**

**Naruto's strength became stronger, and he stood up. Neji thought he was still weak because of his attack, so he didn't notice it then Naruto kicked him at the stomach. Neji coughed blood, and flew to the grass.**

**Naruto: I said I won't lose. I won't take back on my words. That's my way of being a Man!**

**Lee and Tenten hurried and helped Neji.**

**Naruto(hugs Hinata): I won. I promised you, right?**

**Hinata and Naruto both fainted.**

**Sasuke(smiles): I guess a new lovey-dovey couple shined today.**

**Sakura: Yeah Sasuke-kun!**

**Sakura smiled at Sasuke, Sasuke blushed and turned away.**

**Sasuke: Sai,Shikamaru, put the three of them in the clinic.**

**Sai and Shikamaru: Roger that.**

**Sai: Excuse me, Can I carry Neji Hyuuga-san now?**

**Lee: Thanks! But we can already handle it.**

**Tenten: Yeah, besides, Neji started the war, right? We're really sorry for his behavior!**

**Lee: He is really over protective to his cousin. That's why.**

**Sai(smiles): I see. Okay!**

**Sai walks towards Shikamaru, who is helping Naruto and Hinata.**

**Tsunade: WHAT HAPPENED HERE?**

**Sakura: Eh, We-we don't know Master!**

**Tsunade: *sigh. Naruto caused trouble again.**

**A white-haired man entered the gate. He was as the same age as Tsunade, the principal, and he walks towards the field.**

**Tsunade: EHHH! SAKURA! IF THAT OLD MAN LOOKS FOR ME, PLEASE TOLD HIM THAT THER WAS AN EMERGENCY AND I LEFT THE SCHOOL!**

**Tsunade runs and hides away from that man named Jiraiya.**

**Jiraiya: Excuse me, did you see my fiancée? I mean, Tsunade the principal?**

**Sakura: You're his fiancée? Well, our master left because there is an emergency.**

**Jiraiya: I see. Well, I was about to give her the present she wants, but I guess I'll lea—**

**Tsunade runs towards Jiraiya.**

**Tsunade: Honeyyyyy!**

**Students: WTF?**

**Jiraiya: Ohh! You came back!**

**Tsunade: Of course! Umm.. STUDENTS! PLEASE GO HOME RIGHT NOW!**

**Students: Yes Tsunade-sama!**

**They all left.**

**Sakura: I never thought our master has a fiancée!**

**Sasuke: Well I don't care.**

**Then..**

**Shikamaru: Hey! I haven't thought you a lesson yet! From what you did a while ago!**

**Temari: Brat! Shut up!**

**Shikamaru: Stupid 4-bunned hair girl!**

**Temari: WHY YOU!**

**Temari punched Shikamaru. She pulled Shikamaru's shirt towards her.**

**Temari: Assho—**

**Temari blushed when she pulled Shikamaru towards her.**

**Shikamaru: Why are you so red?**

**Temari dropped Shikamaru's shirt.**

**Shikamaru(bumps his head on the floor): OUCH!**

**Temari: F-forget it!**

**Temari ran.**

**Shikamaru(rubs his head): What a drag.**

**Temari talks to herself.**

**Temari: Shit! I think I've fallen in love with him!**

…


	5. Festival:Here we come,Let's Prepare!

**REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS PLEASE!MINNA! I NEED YOUR KIND COMMENTS!I GET MY COURAGE AND DETERMINATION FROM YOU! Ganbatte Minna! Let's get ready to rumble!**

**The festival will arrive tomorrow! All students are said to prepare their booths, events, and preparations for tomorrow's festive. Tomorrow morning will be the last preparations, and in the evening will be the Festival.**

**Naruto: Hinaaaaattttttttttaaaaaaaaaaa-chhaaaaaaaannnn!**

**Hinata: N-naruto-kun!**

**Sasuke: Well,well. The Lovey-dovey is talking.**

**Naruto and Hinata blushes.**

**Naruto: Sh-shut up Sasuke!**

**Sasuke: Denying isn't good, you know.**

**Naruto: Hmph!**

**Sai and Ino: Hi guys!**

**Naruto: EH? SAI AND INO? HOLDING HANDS?**

**Sai: Ehehe!**

**Ino: Well, I already am Sai's girl.**

**Sasuke: Another couple,huh.**

**Sakura(brings lots of things): Hi guys—Whoah!**

**Sakura almost fell, but Sasuke catched her.**

**Sasuke: Seriously. You are so careless.**

**Sakura: S-sorry!**

**Naruto giggles.**

**Naruto(thinking): hehehe! Sasuke is one of a kind! Is that the way of being concern to the girl he loved? **

**All except for Naruto: What's with the evil face?**

**Naruto: Ah, eh nothing!**

**All except for Naruto: Okay.**

**Temari and Shikamaru walks towards Sakura and the others while fighting.**

**Temari: Lazy head! Shut up!**

**Shikamaru: Well! You're always the one who complains. How troublesome.**

**Temari stepped on a stone then she almost fell but Shikamaru catched her directly.**

**Shikamaru: See? Who's the troublesome one here?**

**Temari(embarrassed): M-me.**

**Shikamaru: Finally you admitted.**

**Temari: Shikamaru, thanks..but..**

**Shikamaru: But what?**

**Temari: etoo… How long will you hold me like this?**

**Shikamaru dropped Temari on the floor.**

**Temari: OW! That hurts!**

**Shikamaru: That's a payback for what you did yesterday.**

**Temari: *sigh.**

**Sakura: Hey, what about we group ourselves by two's tomorrow? I mean in the festival?**

**Ino(whispers to Sakura): Just what are you planning?**

**Sakura(whispers back): Hehe! So that Sasuke-kun and I will be together!**

**Ino(whispers back): Nice plan!**

**Sasuke: It's okay with me, but we're not even.**

**Chouji: It's okay when I'm the only one! I only want to eat foo—I mean walk around anyway.**

**Naruto: I'll be with my Hinata-chan!**

**Hinata: Me too Naruto-kun!**

**Ino: Of course I'll be with Sai-kun!**

**Sai: No doubt about it!**

**Naruto: I can't wait till tomorrow!**

**Sasuke: Then, I should go with Sakura. Leaves me no choice.**

**Sakura: Yes Sasuke-kun!**

**While they were walking all along, they met Neji,Lee,and Tenten.**

**Neji: Naruto.**

**Naruto: Want to bring a fuzz again?**

**Neji: No. I just want to say sorry and be friends with all of you. Since no one ever beat me before. I'm proud t be your new friend.**

**Naruto: Well, I guess I should forgive you.**

**Neji: You're so lame.**

**Naruto: I know! EH? What?**

**Neji: Nothing.**

**Hinata: Welcome to the group Neji-nii-chan,tenten-san,and Lee-san!**

**Lee: Thanks!**

**Tenten: Nice!**

**Speaker: This is the Principal, speaking. I have an announcement for all of you.**

**Students should prepare now. Pleas cooperate for tommorrow's festival. It is all for our benefit. Thanks. Bye bye.**

**Then the students did as what they are told to. But Naruto and the others stayed for a while before they left.**

**Tenten: Ne, I heard you had group yourselves into two's?**

**Chouji: Absolutely. Oh Lee, what about we partner ourselves?**

**Lee: Sure thing!**

**Tenten: Neji-san! Please be my partner!**

**Neji: I was going to ask you that.**

**Then all of them go back to their respective rooms. Some are preparing food stands, and some are game stands. In class 2-B, they are preparing Love Booth in their room. In class 2-C, Cosplay Café. In class 2-D, Art Exhibit, while in class 2-A, Haunted House. Some are tired, and some are enjoying their work like Temari.**

**Temari(Painting hearts on the wall): Whoah! I'm a good painter!**

**Shikamaru: How Troublesome.**

**Temari paints hearts in Shikamaru's face.**

**Temari: Haha! See?**

**Shikamaru paints mustache in Temari's face.**

**Shikamaru(giggles): you look so cool! Mr. Temari!**

**Temari paints whiskers in Shikamaru's face.**

**Temari: Hah! You look like Naruto already!**

**Shikamaru painted a big mole on Temari's cheek.**

**Shikamaru: You look like an idiot!**

**Temari was angry when Shikamaru called her an idiot so she painted a black paint all over Shikamaru's face.**

**Temari(angry): Who's the idiot? Huh?**

**Shikamaru gets the water beside him and washed it all over his face. He gets the towel and cleaned his wet face.**

**Shikamaru: You are so troublesome. Damn.**

**Then Shikamaru walks out. He closed the door angrily.**

**Temari(worried): Uh-oh… What did I just did? I ruined his feelings… Maybe I was too harsh…**

**Then a small tear flowed through her face.**

**Yeah! A ShikaTema Moment! ShikaTema is my most Favorite Couple! :D**


	6. Shikamaru is sensitive,Neji is mean!

…**Here comes Part 6! Yeah! For me… I came this far!..Well not as far as really far…:D Well…Ganbatte Minna!...:D**

**Temari finds Shikamaru, lying on the grasses, watching the Orange clouds. Then Temari sat beside Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: What are you doing here?**

**Temari: I was just here to say that our booth is finished. And uhh….to…say sorry.**

**Shikamaru: You are disturbing me. What a drag.**

**Temari(stands up): That's what I thought. You really won't forgive me. Well..bye.**

**Temari took one step ahead but Shikamaru touched her hand and stopped her.**

**Shikamaru: I was just kidding! You are so sensitive!**

**Temari: You are sensitive too!**

**Shikamaru: Sit.**

**Temari: No need to remind me. (sits)**

**Shikamaru: Clouds are beautiful, aren't they?**

**Temari looked at the sky. She nodded.**

**Shikamaru: Do you have a boyfriend?**

**Temari: Certified Single.**

**Shikamaru: Have you ever been in love?**

**Temari: I'm not sure. You?**

**Shikamaru: I'll tell you my past. Once, I had a girlfriend. She's nice but sometimes, a flirt. She always play flute for me while we watch clouds. We broke up because I saw her flirting with someone. She betrayed me.**

**Temari: I'm sorry.**

**Shikamaru: I-it's Oka—**

**Temari hugged Shikamaru.**

**Shikamaru: Eh?**

**Temari: It's okay, Maybe someone is waiting for you.**

**Shikamaru(hugs back): Thanks.**

**Temari(stands up): You just have to wait! Be patient! Love will wait!**

**Shikamaru: I thought you are just an idiot. But now I know. You are better at love.**

**Temari: Yes! Even an idiot knows how to love!Oh wait…Who's the idiot?**

**Shikamaru: What a drag. Of course,it's you.**

**Temari: Why you—**

**Shikamaru: If you keep on fighting me..I won't forgive you anymore.**

**Temari: O-oh..ah..umm…Sorry.**

**Shikamaru: How Troublesome.**

**Temari: Uh..What about we go back now?**

**Shikamaru stands.**

**Shikamaru: Finally.**

**They got back to their classroom.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Naruto: Ne,ne Hinata-chan..**

**Hinata: Hm? Naruto-kun?**

**Naruto: What Cosplay dress would you wear? Mine would be a Butler's costume.**

**Hinata: Mine is a Maid suit!**

**Naruto: I see!**

**Naruto(thinking): I wanted to imagine my Hinata-chan wearing the maid suit but it will be a surprise..Mwahahha!**

**Hinata: N-naruto-kun…Your evil face creeps me out..**

**Naruto: Oh ah…Sorry! Got to go!**

**Naruto was embarasesed. He ran as fast as he could.**

**Sasuke: Hey idiot! You almost bumped me! Geez..That Naruto.**

**Hinata(thinking): I-I was just kidding!**

**Hinata sighed.**

**Then..**

**Sai: Ino-chi! Can you put this painting on the top? There's a ladder.**

**Ino: Yes Sai-kun!**

**Ino climbs using the ladder, but it's slippery so she fell. But luckily, Sai catched her and holding her like a princess.**

**Haku(classmate): What a relief! I thought Yamanaka-san will fall!**

**All: Us too!**

**Sai(worried): Ino-chi! My heart stopped for a second!**

**Ino(hugs Sai): Me too! I thought I would break a leg.**

**Sai: It's okay now. Everything's fine.**

**Ino: Thanks Sai-kun! I owe you! I love you!**

**Sai: I love you too Ino-chi!**

**Then Sai puts her down.**

**They all finished their preparations. They already decided their schedules.**

**Schedule: **

**Naruto's class**

**Naruto,Sasuke,Sakura:7:30 p.m-8:00 p.m**

**Hinata:7:40p.m-8:05p.m**

**The indicated times are the times when they will work to the times when their work is over. And so their classmates will replace them and they will enjoy the festival.**

**Ino's class**

**Ino,Sai,and Chouji: 8:00 p.m-8:30 p.m**

**Temari's class**

**Shikamaru and Temari: 7:00p.m-7:50 p.m**

**Lee's class**

**Lee: 8:00 p.m-8:30 p.m**

**Neji and Tenten: 7:50 p.m-8:05 p.m**

**Then…**

**They are all finished in time so the principal let the students go home.**

**Meanwhile…**

**Saiha: Uh…Tenten-san…Please be my girlfriend!**

**Tenten: S-sorry Saiha-kun but,,,I already love someone.**

**Neji: Yeah..so back off! Idiot!**

**Saiha: Y-y-y-yes! Neji-san! So-so-so-so-so-Sorry for bothering!**

**Neji: Don't come back!**

**Lee: Neji..you are really mean..**

**Tenten: Lee, leave us two alone for a while.**

**Lee: Roger that.**

**Tenten: Neji,,you don't have to be mean!**

**Neji: So what!**

**Tenten: Saiha-kun is scared because of you!**

**Neji: Oh so you like Saiha-kun but you rejected him because you are also scared of me being on your side!**

**Tenten: YOU ARE WRONG! THAT'S BECAUSE I LOVE YOU NEJI-KUN!THAT IS WHY!BUT YOU ARE SO MEAN TO OTHERS!YOU ARE THE PERSON I'M TALKING ABOUT!YOU ARE THE PERSON THAT I LOVE!YOU KNOW,YOU ARE SO DEPENDENT ON YOUR STRENGTH AND THAT'S WHY NARUTO BEATED YOU!I thought…I THOUGHT THAT YOU ARE MEAN BUT YOU HAVE A GOOD SIDE!**

**Tenten started to cry.**

**Neji holds Tenten's hand.**

**Neji: I-I'm sorry. I was just jealous. Because it hurts you know. Seeing the girl that you loved being asked to be their girlfriend by the others. That's why I told him to back off. Because..I don't want Tenten to be owned by the others. I just want Tenten to be mine. That's why I'm being mean. I also love Tenten. Ever since we were still kids. I always admired you. I wanted to become strong so that I can protect the people that I loved. And one of them was you. So please forgive me. All this time I wanted to confess, but I don't have the courage. Please Tenten..**

**Neji started to bow.**

**Neji: Please be my GIRL!**

**Tenten stopped crying.**

**Tenten: N-neji-san….**

**Neji: Please!**

**Tenten: Yes! I will!**

**Neji: Really?**

**Tenten: My dream is to become Neji-san's beloved one. **

**Neji suddenly hugged Tenten.**

**Neji: I promise to protect you!**

**Tenten hugged back. Tenten closed her eyes, and answered softly.**

**Tenten: Thank…you….**

**Yeah!So..Reviews please!O-NE-GAI!..:DDD Sayonara! Ganbatte Minna!..:D**


End file.
